headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Kean
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Gotham | image = | notability = | type = Socialite; Mental patient; Psychopath | race = | gender = | base of operations = Arkham Asylum, Gotham City | known relatives = Mister Kean Father, deceased. Mrs. Kean Mother, deceased. James Gordon Former fiance . | status = | born = | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Erin Richards }} Barbara Kean is a fictional socialite and lunatic and a recurring main character on the FOX Network television series Gotham. Played by actress Erin Richards, she was introduced in the premiere episode of the series. Biography Barbara Kean was a wealthy socialite who lived in a tower penthouse in Gotham City. She was romantically linked to GCPD detective James Gordon. When Gordon began making steady progress in bringing down the criminal cartel of Carmine Falcone, the Gotham crime lord had his maniac enforcer, Victor Zsasz, kidnap and psychologically torment Barbara. Jim Gordon and his partner, Harvey Bullock, succeeded in rescuing her, but Barbara was traumatized from the incident. She broke up with Gordon and left him a "Dear John" letter, before temporarily leaving the penthouse. Barbara resumed a romantic tryst with Internal Affairs officer Renee Montoya, whom Barbara had known in her youth. Even this proved unsatisfying however, and she eventually returned to Gotham, only to find that Jim had moved out of the penthouse, and in his place were two adolescent squatters, Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper. Barbara let the girls continue staying with her for a brief period, but they eventually left. A short time later, Barbara became the target of another ruthless maniac - a serial killer who called himself the Ogre. The Ogre tortured Barbara at length, ripping apart her already fragile mind. He then formed a strange bond with her, and took her to see Barbara's parents. Years of psychological instability came to the surface and she murdered her parents in cold blood. Their deaths were attributed to the Ogre however. Barbara Kean convinced Doctor Leslie Thompkins to provide her with some psychological help. During a session at Barbara's apartment, Thompkins learned the truth about Barbara's condition, and the deluded woman attacked Leslie. Thompkins managed to fight her off and she was apprehended just as Jim Gordon arrived on the scene. Barbara was then remanded to Arkham Asylum. Gotham: All Happy Families Are Alike A month later, Barbara found a way to make a telephone call and contacted Jim Gordon. She also called Leslie Thompkins and threatened her life. In Arkham, Barbara began cultivating a friendship with Jerome Valeska, and also used her feminine wiles to convince the dim-witted Aaron Helzinger to protect her. A man named Theo Galavan, who was the director of the Gotham City chamber of Commerce, used his resources to spring several criminals from Arkham, including Barbara. He put together a team of ambitious lunatics with the intent of making Gotham City tremble with fear. Gotham: Damned If You Do... Notes & Trivia * * Barbara Kean is a pastiche of Kathy Kane, who is a DC Comics character who eventually becomes the costumed adventurer known as Batwoman. * Barbara Kean is bisexual and had an on-again/off-again affair with Renee Montoya. * Barbara Kean's Arkham Asylum ID number is A-15. Highlights * 1x21: "The Anvil and the Hammer": Captive of the Ogre. Kills parents. Saved by Jim Gordon. * 1x22: "All Happy Families Are Alike": Goes bonkers. Chick fight with Lee. Taken to Arkham. * 2x01: "Damned If You Do": Broken out of Arkham. Joins Theo Galavan's villains' group. See also External Links References ---- Category:Gotham/Season 1 characters Category:Gotham/Season 2 characters Category:Gotham/Season 3 characters Category:Socialites Category:Psychopaths Category:Inmates Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:Mental patients Category:2017/Character deaths